Sentimental Snow
by bonegeisha
Summary: Tuffnut DID have the perfect gift for Hiccup, but now he's on the search for a better one and it's been THREE weeks since Christmas already! Hiccup's still trying to get his gift together...It just has to be PERFECT. -TuffCup Fluff
1. Sentimental Snow

_~~**~~Hey everyone! Thankyou for joining me for another installment of TuffCup goodness! lol This is actually just a bit of a fluff and filler story to go between two bigger ones I've been working on, one complete ("This Sickness") and the other coming ("Waiting on the Sun")^^ *insert shameless self-advertising here* lol_

_Anywho, this was actually supposed to be a Christmas story! Sorry for it being so late! Since it was I didn't make it FULLY a Christmas story, but I did keep the theme as a sort've Christmas one...I kept the boys doing what I'm doing basically, running around because their Christmas gift's are WAYYYY late XD Other than that though, PLEASE just give this story a chance! Though it's only fluff, please try and get past this first piece, it's probably the worst out of all of them! I haven't written in a while so this was my piece that I was trying to get back in the groove with^^; Please forgive and keep reading! Thankyou so much! I hope you all enjoy!~~**~~_

"Sentimental Snow"_  
_

_"Don't look back...don't regret..."_

The snow flakes were big. Big enough to where, if you tried hard enough, and had a pretty good imagination, you could almost see the varying patterns on them. And though they fell slow, they fell thick, covering the ground in a heavy blanket. The village looked innocent for a moment. Silence engulfed the world, the ocean's waves even seeming to have paused long enough for the snowfall. The vikings of Berk had yet to emerge from their huts, still burrowing beneath their furs and breakfasting before their fires, putting off the day for as long as they could.

The piercing cry of metal banging against metal shot through the soft of the silence. Seconds later the sound repeated, layers of laden snow shivering atop one of the center huts. Hiccup grunted softly beneath the weight of his hammer, pausing only to wipe the sweat from his brow. He turned, glancing through one of the slivers of cracks in the wood of the shutters, watching the snow continuing its dance to the ground. It had started falling about three in the morning and had yet to stop; he would know. He had been up since yesterday.

Hiccup sighed, turning to look back at the anvil beneath him, the glow of heat still lingering to the blade pressed atop it. Still wasn't right. It was already late as it was, he really didn't need to put it off any longer, but he couldn't leave it like this. It had to be perfect. It had to be his greatest piece ever. Nothing less would satisfy him. The hammer lifted with another quiet grunt before coming down with another piercing slam against the mailable blade. Just a little bit more.

He didn't want to be around any more. Not around town, anyways. He needed to get out or he'd go insane. It almost felt like he was on house arrest again.

"Where are YOU going?" She spun on her heel as he passed in their narrow hall, their angular shoulders bumping into each other with a sharp thud; they hardly noticed it any longer. He shook his head, grunting something unintelligible to even himself before tossing a hand over his shoulder at her, never breaking stride towards the living room. The answer didn't satisfy her, apparently.

"Tuff, you can't go out in this. No one's stupid enough to even be meandering around town right now!" She tossed a hand at the door as he dropped in front of it, snagging his boots from their corner near the coat rack, pushing the size thirteen on with a roll of his eyes. "Tuffnut," He cut a glare over his shoulder, watching her stand at the head of the hallway with her hands on her bony little hips, her spindly little fingers tapping away over the thicker winter tunic she wore.

"I'm not sittin' in front of that damned fire any longer. I'll kill you if I do." He grunted again, turning before he let her finish her own roll of her ash colored eyes. He rose to his feet, pulling his heavier vest off the coat rack and putting it on over the long sleeved tunic he was wearing. He hated winter clothes; he was SO much more of a summer person. The furs weighted him down in the winter...made him feel stupid.

"You'll kill yourself and your damned dragon if you go out in this!" She jammed another finger at the door; since when did she decide she was queen of the world? She wasn't his mother.

"I'll be fine." With that he opened the door, fat snow flakes immediately swirling in to slap him in the face, melting instantly on contact with the heat of his flesh. He closed his eyes and sighed, holding fast to the door, more snowflakes striking cold patterns on his skin only to terminate themselves in the warmth. "Be back later..." He ducked his head, pulling his vest farther over his chest before grumbling the words, his boot sinking up to the ankle with his first step out of the doorway.

She followed him into the barn.

"Tuff, seriously, what in the world kinda bug has gotten up your ass that you need to go out in this?" Ruffnut stood stroking Snort's head while Snuff wound its serpentine neck around her shoulders and batted its wide eyes at her, each dragon clicking and gurggling happily at the surprise attention.

"Nothing; would you just back off?" He whipped to face her with the snap, hoping to frighten her into submission, force her to back down...like he did Hiccup...Tuffnut turned back to Scrye, opening her stall with a heavy sigh and placing a guiding hand on her twisting neck as she lumbered out into the open. Ruffnut just watched and smirked; he would swear she was the spawn of Hel with that ugly smirk of hers.

"Wait, wait, wait, wait...is this about that stupid rock?" Her fingers drummed steadily on Snort's head, second hand scritching over Snuff's spiky spine. Scyre opened her mouth in a silent hiss at the girl, the smell of sulfur eeping off her breath in waves, Ruffnut leaning back some to avoid the creature's teeth and smell. Tuffnut smiled lightly at that one; Scrye was awesome and knowing when to shut Ruff up.

"It's none of yer damned business, is what she said." He started to lead the dragon to the open door, patting her side as her wide head bobbed languidly on her ever long neck. He hated to take the Nightmare out in the cold, hoped she wouldn't get sick from it; but he needed this. Absolutely NEEDED it.

"Tuffnut Thorston, if you're going out to look for a fucking Christmas present in THIS weather, you're insane. You need to let it stop before you go on your stupid love hunt. Hiccup doesn't want you DYING over this." Ruffnut turned to face him as he swung up onto Scrye's back, waving her hand dismissively at him with a flickering roll of her eyes again.

He didn't answer, just gave Scrye the go ahead to leave. And leave they did.


	2. Such a Simple Thing

"Such a Simple Thing..."

_"Oh Simple Thing...where have you gone...?"_

She was right though. Much as he hated to admit it, she was right. It was stupid of him to go out in this weather. He couldn't see a damned thing in front of him, let alone look around to find something as a present. Of course, Scrye was doing fine, blind as she was. He heaved a sigh, shaking his head slowly before dropping it into his hand, scrubbing the frozen fingers over his wind blistered cheeks and burning eyes. Almost three weeks AFTER Christmas and he was STILL looking for something.

Hiccup had yet to give him anything; just kept repeating over and over that he was a perfectionist. Tuffnut had no idea what that meant, he just knew he didn't have a gift yet. From Hiccup or FOR Hiccup. He DID have one on Christmas...he had planned to give Hiccup a stone he had found near the pond they were always by. It was just a piece of rose quartz, but the way it was shaped and flattened it looked a little like Toothless' head. He had thought it would be a neat little idea...paired with a night of leaving bruises and making the boy scream Tuffnut had thought he had the best Christmas ever planned out for the little brunette.

Then Ruffnut found the stone.

He scrubbed his hands over his face, pressing his free one against the Nightmare's shoulder, trying to warm it on the coal hot scales. Ruffnut had given him such shit for that stupid stone. Talking about how they use to collect rocks together as kids and how he was so sentimental and so _cute_. CUTE was what she called him. _CUTE_. Then she had laughed about how Hiccup was probably giving him something really nice, probably making him something like a new pair of boots or something, and he was going to give the little viking a stone.

He pitched it into the lake when no one was looking.

Now he was gift-less. At least with the stone he had SOMETHING to give. Now he had nothing, and it was THREE WEEKS after Christmas. He still had yet to RECEIVE anything and had yet to GIVE anything. Maybe the brunette hadn't given him anything because HE had yet to receive anything...Was this the little viking's version of passive aggressive punishment on him? _Don't be stupid._

Tuffnut lifted his head and looked out over the gray ocean, watching the waves calmly roll over each other, the snowflakes dancing across its surface before disappearing. He sighed again, his breath coiling around his face in a warm cloud of moisture; wasn't there some way he could bag up the ocean and give it to the boy? Or catch the wind in a bag...He loved to fly so much, it would be the best gift ever to give him wind to use on a day when there was none. Tuffnut shook his head, scrubbing his hands over his face before smearing them back through his icy hair; he needed a gift, dammit.

Scrye turned her head, opening her maw to let out a puff of fire in his direction, grumbling alongside it. With another heavy, put-upon sigh he nodded his head, dropping into a slump and patting the nape of her neck. "Fine...this is worthless anyways..." Did this make him a bad boyfriend? Or...whatever he was...? The nightmare let out a slightly bigger, triumphant blast of fire before turning on a wind current, slowly taking them back home. He had never really felt like a failure before...He was too much of a man for that. But, this weird feeling in the pit of his stomach? He wasn't too fond of it...and was pretty sure it was what his father had described to him, as a child, as failure.

Ruffnut had said he was out...Where would he go in weather like this? No one should be out right now, let alone on a dragon. He'd catch his death and Scrye would too. Hiccup shook his head, pushing wet bangs from his eyes as he trudged downhill from the Thorston's house, dragging his feet through the snow to avoid tripping. He had gone into the barn to see if he really WAS out, and Scrye WAS missing...so he guessed the female twin wasn't lying to him; not that she ever really had in the first place. But, where could Tuffnut be?

He paused at the base of the hill, sighing and slumping over his awkward load. The gift was easily twice as long as him, maybe a LITTLE less, and almost near as heavy. He had wrapped it in skins pretty good though, not to mention the leather casing for it, so it should be pretty well protected from all the snow. He hadn't been able to strap it to his back and carry it, so here he was lugging it around with both arms wrapped around it, its tip almost dragging in the snow.

Should he go back to the smithy hut? He didn't want the gift to get ruined...but, he really wanted to find out where the blonde was and give it to him. He had been looking forward to it since Christmas.

Hiccup sighed and lifted his load again, starting back for the center of town, still shuffling his feet; he was clumsy enough, the snow only made it worse-if precautions weren't taken. He had noticed Tuffnut hadn't given him anything for Christmas either...His gift was just late; he really had been working on it since before Christmas. But, Tuffnut...he just hadn't given him ANYTHING. He hadn't even really mentioned it...he just fucked him so hard on Christmas that he couldn't stand for the entirety of the next day. Not that that wasn't a GREAT gift...Hiccup had just...hoped for something a little more tangible.

Part of him wanted to just keep the gift for himself. He would never be able to use it, but he could mount it on the wall or something...Or sell it to one of the other vikings...He didn't want to, but a small part of him kept nagging at him to do it; just to show Tuffnut a lesson for not getting him anything. With a bit of defeat Hiccup pushed open the Smithy door again, dragging his feet inside, the wind catching the door to shut it behind him. He had been trying not to let the lack of a gift bother him lately...What if Tuffnut really thought that night of screwing really was a good gift...He couldn't hurt his feelings by letting him know he expected more.

But, what was the point in a relationship if he couldn't tell the blonde how he felt? And Tuffnut had to see that SOMETHING was amiss with the lack of a gift...especially since he never got one from Hiccup...Didn't that bother him? Didn't it MEAN something to him? Hiccup dumped his gift, a bit unceremoniously, onto one of the cluttered table tops; what was the point if it wasn't wanted? This gift thing...no matter how high his happiness and hopes had been this morning as he finished his gift...was starting to hurt more than make him happy. He was starting to get depressed over something he wasn't even sure how to go about fixing...or if he even COULD fix.

The door swung open behind him, letting a blast of cold air swirl in with a gust of snow, the billows' fire threatening to gut out with violent flickers. "Come on, shut the door, don't put my fire out." Hiccup waved over his shoulder, grumbling the words as he moved in front of the fire, in attempt to block the flames from the still gusting wind.

"Hicca," The door shut with a small slam, the wind catching it behind the baritone voice as well. "I need to talk to you about something..." He couldn't help it, even at the disappointed grumble in the voice, even at the ominous words, he still spun on his heel with an unstoppable grin spreading across his face. The blonde just had a way of doing it to him; no matter how angry or depressed he was at him.


	3. Sword and Stone

_~~**~~ Just a quick Author's Note: Don't sue me, Disney! I'm just BORROWING the title...it's more of a metaphor than anything...you know? That is like, one of my favorite movies by y'all, if that helps any^^ Just please, don't sue! I know, and now the rest of the readers/world know, that the title is yours and I'm just BORROWING it lol_

_Thankyou^^ Enjoy!~~**~~_

"The Sword and the Stone"_  
_

_"And all I ever learned from love, was how to shoot at someone who out drew you..."_

It had taken alot for him to get the balls to go into the Smithy and confront the brunette head on. He didn't like to admit defeat. He didn't like to admit failure. He didn't like to admit a mistake. Everything that he was going to say was burning up in the back of his throat and swelling his tongue. His feet were dragging of their own accord, his limbs achy and heavy, a knot twisting and tying in the pit of his stomach. It had taken him the whole time he was putting Scrye up and getting her settled back in, and the whole walk here to work out what he was going to say in his head; and it still sounded shotty and stupid. What a pathetic excuse for a lack of a present, for a lack of a way to show he cared about the boy more than anyone in the world...

Then he had opened the door to find the brunette with his head bowed beneath sadness of his own. Tuffnut wasn't stupid, he knew hurt and depression when he saw it; especially on his little Hicca. But, instead of running to crush the boy to his chest, instead of telling him whatever it was it was going to be alright, he just dropped his head even farther and announced that he had a problem to discuss.

And Hiccup had STILL turned to him with a smile.

What the boy saw in him, he would never be able to guess. What made him smile, no matter what he did or said, he would never be able to guess. What drew the freckled brunette out of his deep thoughts and brought him surfacing to the world with a beam at him, he would never know. But, he would be positive that the beam? Always drew him out of whatever depressing thoughts he was having. The auburn bangs tossing from glittering emerald eyes as thin arms wrapped around his body and round freckled cheeks lifted with a pale rose tint before pressing into his chest...the quiet laugh that followed every murmured greeting and surprisingly tight squeeze accompanying it...Made everything better.

"Tuff! I was just looking for you! Ruffnut said you went out...you look like you've been out! Geeze, get over by the fire, dunderhead." He was streamlining happy words again. He tended to do that when they first spoke to each other after a while. He stepped back, unwinding his arms and taking him by the hand, starting to lead him over to the bellows to warm himself. Nice as that sounded, he shook his head, planting his feet firmly into the ground and stopping the boy in his tracks.

"Hicca, I need to talk to you. I need to tell you something." He averted his eyes when the emerald hues came back to search them in confusion.

"It can't wait till you at least warm yourself? You'll get sick." Another tug at his hand, another shake of his head and firm plant of his feet. He wasn't going anywhere until he could get this sick feeling off his chest and acidic burn from the back of his throat.

Hiccup turned to face him again, furrowing his brows before turning his body completely, squeezing his hand as it hung between them. "Tuff...?" He swallowed hard, trying to simply vomit the words out, trying to simply get them past the lump in his throat.

"Hicca...I don't have a gift for you." He closed his eyes, sighing heavily as he did, the lump decreasing a little. "I'm sorry...I had one but I got rid of it...I didn't think it was good enough and now I don't have one. This whole Christmas thing is stupid anyways...you know you mean alot to me, why do I have to find something worthy enough to give you? What if there ISN'T anything good enough to give you? I-" Another light squeeze to his hand stopped him mid-sentence, drawing his eyes up to the brunette's face. He had been rubbing at the back of his neck with his free hand as he was grumbling and muttering, more to himself than Hiccup, and now his hand fell back to his side. There was nothing left to say...and apparently Hiccup didn't want to hear anymore anyways. He was just smiling...

"Tuff...it's fine, really. You don't HAVE to give me anything. Just the fact that you went through all the trouble of looking for something and trying to find something, as you put it, "worthy" of me, is a gift enough." He closed the space between them, leaning on tip-toes to wrap his arms around his neck...it took him a moment to register the words and return the gesture. When he did he buried his nose in the boy's hair, able to smell the cool of the snow he had walked through earlier, able to smell the soot of the Smithy that he basically lived in...able to smell _him_.

He laughed quietly, shaking his head with a small sigh of relief before pulling back to look down into the freckled face again, suddenly feeling the need to count and lick each one. "Don't make excuses for me, Hicca...I know I'm a dunderhead." The boy laughed aloud, nodding brightly before leaning up to press a kiss to the corner of his mouth.

"You ARE that, but I'm serious. Just the fact that you put so much thought into it means more to me than you'll understand, Tuff." He beamed again, all the genuine sincerity of it making Tuffnut a little sick to his stomach again, in turn making him laugh quietly through his nose again.

"Yeah well...I'll find you SOMETHING worthy..." He put his lips to the boy's forehead, unable to think of anything else to say. He hadn't expected anything to go as well as this, but he hadn't known what to expect AFTER things either.

"Now, I'm going to give you MY gift." He didn't want a gift if he didn't have one to give. But, Hiccup was already turned towards the nearby table and lifting something off it by the time he opened his mouth to speak. And the grin of pride he turned around with was enough to shut him up fast; though the feeling of being a failure of a piece of a shit was sinking into his stomach again.

"Hicca...don't..." He shook his head, trying to push the long wad of skins and leather back into the boy's hand, but he would have none one it.

"Stop. You'll take the damned gift, I worked hard on it." Hiccup frowned, Tuffnut groaning with another put-upon sigh before looking down at what looked like a leather wrapped stick. It took him a moment to do or say anything, took him a moment to WANT to do or say anything. Now he was adding guilty to his, "List of Never Been Felt Emotions Before Today" tally. "Open it!" Hiccup nudged him on, making him sigh and nod his head, grumbling something about knowing how to unwrap a gift as he started to unwind the leather.

He paused when he came down to a leather scabbard. No mistaking it, he was holding a scabbard. With something IN it. He dropped the excess skins to the floor, turning the scabbard to look at the gleaming white sticking from its end. A dragon. A beast of a creature, carved in polished white, its giant maw opened in a mighty roar, revealing its tiny glimmering fangs. Its eyes glimmered red, sparking like fire amidst the bleached stone. No...it wasn't stone...Tuffnut ran his hand over the top of the dragon's head, able to feel each little scale carved into it, his brow furrowing as he did.

"It's bone." He glanced up at the brunette, watching Hiccup rock back and forth on his heels as he tried to contain the proud grin still spreading farther and farther across his face. "From a BoneKnapper Dragon. I got Toothless to take me back to where we fought the Red Death and started rooting through the ruins...I found it and got Gobber to identify it for me. He says its the strongest dragon bone out of them all. Carves nicely too." Another hint of pride escaping with the last of his sentence, Tuffnut unable to stop a smirk as he watched the little viking's head cock to the side happily. "And the eyes are rubies..."

He looked back down at the dragon, noting how it had no body other than its thick neck and wings. The wings sprouted out to each side, thinning into narrow lines, knobbed off at the end to create a handle for a sword. Tuffnut slowly slid the blade from its scabbard, listening to the metal sing at the smallest of touches. It gleamed in the light, white sparks shooting from its tip as the flames of the fire reflected from it. Flames were etched into the metal near the base as well, shooting down the blade a good two finger lengths before curling off. It was a magnificent piece of work...a long sword fit for Kings.

Not for someone who couldn't even find anything better than a damned stone to give in return...


	4. Worthy Moments

_~~**~~ Just ANOTHER quick Author's Note: ^^; I don't know if you noticed, but I like to have the Thorston Twin's parents...dead. I don't know if they are in the movie or the books or not, but in my mind they work out better if they're dead. It just makes the twins' relationship THAT much more beautiful...in the fact that they truly rely on each other to survive and stay sane (when they're not beating and driving each other INsane lol)_

_And it gives way to ALOT of helpful sentimental heirlooms and things^^ Like Ruffnut's stone atop her war hammer (in the beginning of "This Sickness") and now Tuffnut's dragon tooth necklace, and probably more to come! lol So, I hope it doesn't offend anyone, but I figured I'd give you all a heads up^^ The twins' parents, in my strange little HTTYD world, are dead^^_

_Thankyou so much for reading!~~**~~  
_

"Worthy"

_"Snakes in the grass beneath our feet, rain in the clouds above, some moments last forever, and others flare out with love, love, love..."_

Tuffnut put the blade up, his face falling as he returned it to the table top with ginger and absentminded hands. Hiccup's face fell as well, his hands shooting forward before hesitating and falling back to his side, heartbreak in his eyes. "Don't you like it? You kept saying you needed a new one and I really thought you'd get a kick outta the BoneKnapper thing and-" He shook his head, looking like tears were about to well into his eyes. Tuffnut shook his own head, wrapping a strong arm around the boy and jerking him into his side, pausing to rest his lips in his hair for a second time.

He loved it; that was the problem. It was probably the most thoughtful gift he had ever received...Probably the best gift he had ever received. That was just it. It was such an awesome gift...and he had nothing to give in return. Nothing could ever compare to the feeling this sword would give him when he swung it. Nothing would ever compare to the amount of effort Hiccup had put into creating something so perfect. Nothing from his entire life could compare, nothing he could find now could compare...absolutely nothing.

Tuffnut opened his eyes, body tensing as he ran the last of his thoughts through his mind one more time. He blinked, standing straight and pulling from the still sniffling viking. Hiccup frowned, wiping a calloused and sooty hand beneath his nose as he watched the blonde fish around inside his tunic for something. "T-Tuff...what're you doing? Do you have an itch or something...?" Tuffnut cut his eyes at him, stunned at how the stupid remark sounded like so many of Ruffnut's own.

After a moment he pulled a leather thong from around his neck, tangling it in his fist and jerking it off his throat, the strings breaking with a quick snap. Quickly he pushed his fist out to Hiccup, turning his palm up and offering what was inside of it. The boy simply blinked and stared for a moment.

"It doesn't really compare but-" Hiccup shook his head, reaching out with almost timid fingers to pick up the offering. Tuffnut watched with, admittedly, baited breath. It was his last hope.

Hiccup shook his head again, turning to look back up at him with those wide, searching eyes. "Tuff...I can't take this." He started to put it back into his hand, but he closed his fist too fast, wrapping it around his hand instead, shaking his head as well.

"You can. It's my gift. It's the only thing I can think of that even comes CLOSE to being right...I'll do better next year, Hicca, but take this, THIS year." He closed the boy's fingers around the necklace, pushing his hand back into his chest, prepared to beg if he had to. WHY it was so important he take the piece from him, he still wasn't one hundred percent sure; but, he knew it HAD to be done. Hiccup seemed to finally understand this, his fist tightening around the necklace, another sickeningly sincere smile spreading over his countanence.

"It's perfect." Tuffnut let out a breath of air he hadn't realized he had been holding in. He gave a smile of his own, form relaxing as he turned the brunette around and knotted the leather pieces behind his neck. He couldn't resist nipping at his throat before letting him turn around, smirking at the bright blush still crawling across his cheeks as he rubbed at the nape of his neck and toyed with the necklace.

It was a dragon's tooth. The sentiment was a little lost, now that they didn't hunt dragon's and use them as the ultimate trophies anymore (something Tuffnut, admittedly, regretted a little and missed alot), but it got his point across well enough. It was the canine of a Nightmare, the curved fang stretching about four inches, its tip still sharp to the touch. His father had killed the dragon...On the first hunt Tuffnut was allowed to go along on. He had been seven at the time. His father had brought the creature down, then given him the sword to allow him the finishing blow...Never had he felt so much like a man as then.

The necklace had been given to him as a reward and a trophy. He had shown it off every chance he got, chattering about it over and over and over again to anyone who would listen. How many times had Hiccup probably heard the story as they were growing up together? Whether he told it to him face-to-face or he had simply over heard him telling the other kids and adults. Oh how he had worn that necklace with pride. He STILL did; no matter what had come to pass between them and the dragons. That necklace was one of his most precious possessions...And now, seeing it winking at him from Hiccup's slender little throat...It seemed, well, perfect.

Hiccup was his. His little Hicca. The tooth was his. His move towards manhood. Everyone KNEW that tooth. Everyone KNEW what it meant to him, what it WAS to him. Now, they would know what HICCUP meant to him. Hiccup was HIS. And no one could ever deny it now. The best part was the fact that just above the tooth, Hiccup was beaming from ear to ear, tears brimming in his eyes again.

This time he did crush the boy to his chest. And mesh their mouths together. And bring him crashing to the wooden planks of the floor. He only separated himself from the boy's lithe little form long enough to lock the door and window, then easily fell back atop him.

It may have been late...but, it was a good Christmas...and next year only promised to be better.

_~~**~~ And that, ladies and gentlemen, is the END of the VERY LATE Christmas/snow TuffCup fic^^ lol I hope you all enjoyed it, please let me know what you think! And don't forget to look out for the newest installment in my little TuffCup hobby, "Waiting on the Sun" *insert SHAMELESS self-advertising here* XD It's, hopefully, a Ragnarok-ish FF where the boys, and their siblings/friends are older^^ Thankyou SO much for reading! I hope y'all enjoyed and hope to see you again!~~**~~_


End file.
